The invention relates to an apparatus and method for separation of microalgae from water without rupturing cells, in order to obtain dry, concentrated biomass and in particular to a system including a flotation column provided with an overflow outlet of adjustable height.
Microalgae are unicellular organisms, which produce oxygen by photosynthesis. Over 100,000 species of microalgae are known and discovering new uses for them is a major component in the development of industries based on biotechnology. Microalgae are particularly useful because of their high growth rate and tolerance to varying environmental conditions.
Microalgae have uses in the production of vitamins, pharmaceuticals, natural dyes, as a source of fatty acids, proteins and other biochemicals in health food products. Factors derived from microalgae have also been claimed to prevent neuro-degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s and macular degeneration, which leads to blindness. They are effective in the biological control of agricultural pests; as soil conditioners and biofertilizers in agriculture; for the production of oxygen and removal of nitrogen, phosphorus and toxic substances in sewage treatment; and in biodegradation of plastics.
Microalgae have use as a renewable biomass source for the production of a diesel fuel substitute (biodiesel) and for electricity generation. Burning of fossil fuels in power plants is a primary contributor to excess carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, which has been linked to global climatic change. Release of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere can be significantly reduced by operation of microalgae fuel farms in tandem with fossil fuel plants to scrub CO2 from flue gases. If the microalgae are used to produce fuel, a mass culture facility reduces the CO2 emission from the power plant by approximately 50%.
Due to the wide range of uses of microalgae and microalgae-based products, an effective method of harvesting microalgae is essential. The effective separation of microalgae from water is a crucial step in this process.
Conventional methods for harvesting microalgae are centrifugation, sedimentation, filtration under pressure through a microstrainer and flocculation with chemical flocculants. The disadvantages of these methods are as follows:
1. Centrifugation
This method is long, complicated and costly. It causes cells to rupture, thereby causing many of the biologically and chemically active materials to be lost or damaged. The cost of electricity, reagents and maintenance of centrifuge may constitute up to 25% of the total production cost. The process is complex, a large capital investment is required, and a relatively low yield is obtained. Operation of the machine is also extremely noisy. In addition, centrifugation is unsuitable for separation of very small microalgae, since for organisms of less than 5 mk a very high rotational speed is necessary ( greater than 10,000 rev/min).
2. Sedimentation
This method gives inefficient concentration of biomass.
3. Filtration Under Pressure through a Microstrainer
This method has the advantage of low power requirement (0.2-0.4 kW). However, it is suitable only for fairly large microalgae (e.g. Spirulina Platensis, 300 micrometers long or Coelastrium Proboseidum 30 micrometers diameter).
4. Flocculation
This method uses chemical flocculants, e.g. aluminium sulfate. This limits applicability for food and pharmaceutical products, as it requires subsequent removal, thereby increasing production costs. Dehydration is then usually carried out either by artificial heat or sun drying. The former is costly. It involves ejecting the algae suspension containing 6-8% dry matter onto a rotating steam heated drum which heats the cells to 120 degrees in a few seconds. A 1 kg dry algae mass requires evaporation of 18 kg water. The sun drying method is very slow.
Guelcher et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,254) and Kanel et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,875) describe an adsorptive bubble separation method for dewatering suspensions of microalgae. This invention involves an apparatus having a number of complex recirculation zones to eliminate liquid communication while generating a froth consisting of bubbles and adsorbed algal cells that can be separated from the aqueous suspension.
A column flotation method and apparatus for the removal of mineral ores from a liquid suspension has been described by Jameson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,865). In this method, the liquid is introduced into the upper part of a first column into which air is entrained forming a downwardly moving foam bed. Liquid and entrained air from the lower part of the first column is passed into a second column and froth from the foam is allowed to separate from liquid in the second column forming a liquid-froth interface. The froth layer containing the floatable particles rises upwards to discharge through a suitably placed outlet.
In this apparatus, the liquid-froth interface must therefore be adjusted to the fixed level of the outlet. Precise adjustment of the foam level is difficult to implement, resulting in a certain proportion of particles, contained in the froth layer, to remain below the outlet level and therefore to remain in the column, thus reducing the yield.
A further feature of this invention is that liquid is injected in the form of a jet which points downwards and entrains the air, creating a bed of dense foam. This method, if applied to algae would cause a significant amount of cell breakage. In addition, frothing agents are generally added to the solution to create a stable foam layer, which is undesirable in the case of algae intended for use in health or food products.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for separation of microalgae from water which is less costly, easier to use, involves a lower energy consumption, provides a high yield and preserves the integrity of the cell structure, enabling retention of desirable cell components.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an efficient and cost-effective method of obtaining dry, concentrated biomass from an aqueous solution of microalgae, without causing the cells to be ruptured.
The present invention describes a three-stage process, comprising flocculation, flotation and dehydration. The invention is suitable for enterprises engaged in growing microalgae of all types and therefore for all applications, including food and pharmaceutical products. It can be adapted towards specific species if necessary. The system is cheaper and faster than currently available methods and retains many of the properties of the microalgae which are lost in conventional technologies. The system is simple to use and inexpensive to maintain. The separator has no internal moving parts. No special operator training is required in order to operate and maintain the system.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, microalgae suspension from a reservoir is passed to a mixer unit where flocculation occurs. The flocculated suspension is then directed to a flotation column of adjustable height into which CO2 (or air) is fed through a disperser, producing bubbles of uniform size. The bubbles carry electrostatically adsorbed flocs to the surface of the liquid, forming a foam layer, which is skimmed off at the top through an overflow outlet. Purified water is discharged through the bottom. Microalgae are filtered through cloth, dried and packed. Solid biomass is passed through a filtration unit and further dried in a drying chamber.
A feature of the invention is the telescopic design of the column, which allows the height to be adjusted so that the position of the overflow outlet corresponds to the position of the foam layer, resulting in efficient removal of foam.
The advantages of the present invention include high yield, absence of rotating parts; a low power requirement (power is needed only for driving the air blower); the possibility of controlling air flow rate and dispersion; small floor space requirement; low capital investment and suitable for use with most species of microalgae, including those as small as 0.5 um. The present invention also preserves the intact structure of the cells and is almost noiseless.
Other features and advantages of the method will become apparent from the following drawings and description.